Scientist! Contain your little siblings please!
by rabbit-miza
Summary: Rex and Beverly quarrels about whose older sibling is the genius. might have a little Holix at the end.


**I don't know if someone has written something like this, but i imagine it would happen sooner or later...in their live.. not on screen...I'm sure MoA wouldn't want to waste our time with this... but i can. LoL... Please review if you read. I like to hear your comments. Positive or Negative. Thank you. :)**

* * *

><p>I was...at Providence. It was a normal day. Not much goes on around this time of day. But from a far you can hear two teens talking. And if you creep closer (which i did) you can hear their conversation and what else could an agent with a stealth mode ability suit do on such a fine day? To be honest...Nothing better but to spy on two teens. I got there in time to hear the start of the conversation (i assume a new one) and the boy was saying...<p>

Rex : My brother is smarter than your sister!  
>Beverly: Nu-uh! My sister is way smarter than your brother!<br>Rex : oh yeah! Well, prove it!  
>Beverly: Rebecca has three PHDs! And she's still in her late 20s!<br>Rex : Well I can top that. Caesar, help build the nanites.  
>Beverly: Yeah! Which resulted in a big explosion and infected every living thing on earth.<br>Thanks to him, I was turned into an incurable EVO. AND~ it was my big sister who  
>found a cure for me. Top that!<br>Rex : Well, if it wasn't for the nanites, which my brother help build, your sister wouldn't have  
>a job.<br>Beverly: That doesn't make him smarter than my sister Rex. Just admit it; Rebecca is a bigger  
>genius than Caesar.<br>Rex : No way! I may not know Caesar, because-I-have-amnesia-and-haven't-seen-him-for-  
>five-years, but I know he's a bigger genius than the Doc.<br>Beverly: you have no proof other than he help... And I stress on that part, HELP, build the  
>nanites.<br>Rex : He built a mobile lab that could travel at the speed of sound!  
>Beverly: No way! You're lying!<br>Rex : nu-uh! I've seen it with my own eyes. He also built ZAG-RS that was programmed to  
>contain strayed nanites from their containment!<br>Beverly: but it turned into a nanite killing assassin machine! Rebecca told me so.  
>Rex : Aha! Proof that he's a bigger genius! Did your sister ever build a robot that evolves into<br>a smart killer assassin?  
>Beverly: ...no. But-!<br>Rex : and Caesar has a hyper electromagnet that can disassemble a tank from a kilometer  
>away! And it makes really creamy mango smoothie too! Ha! I win!<br>Beverly: Not yet! My big sister found a way to stop metal munching insects! Even more  
>significant than anything your brother has ever built.<br>Rex : I think we've established that building things is better than finding out things...  
>Beverly: No! You decided that on your own! Finding a cure is better than making useless things!<br>Rex : They're not useless! Just admit it! My brother is better than your sister!  
>Beverly: Grr! Well Rebecca's been to space!<br>Rex : My brother traveled at sub-light speed! This makes him the first time traveler! Ever!  
>Beverly: My sister can handle a gun in a fight!<br>Rex : My brother can knock people out with a magnet doohickey!  
>Beverly: Urgh! You're impossible!<br>Rex : Do I hear you say 'uncle'? That's right! Guys are better than girls!  
>Beverly: Rex! We weren't arguing about girls vs. guys! We're arguing about who's older siblings<br>are better!  
>Rex : smarter...<br>Beverly: WHATEVER!  
>Rex : Well my brother is a genius, he can build things AND he's a guy! So guys are better<br>than girls!  
>Beverly: WELL GIRLS ARE SENSITIVE! BOYS ARE JERKS!<br>Rex : BOYS ARE STRONG! GIRLS CRY A LOT!  
>Beverly: GIRLS CAN GET PREGNANT! THE ULTIMATE PROOF THAT GIRLS ARE<br>BETTER THAN BOYS! Which means my sister can give birth!  
>Rex : Well, Caesar can impregnate your sister! Ha! Take that!<br>Voice : Ahem! What, are you two talking about?

Rex and Beverly turned around to see Holiday and Caesar, who were standing side by side.

Caesar : Who's impregnating who again?

Rex and Beverly blushed.

Rex : Bro! Hermano! Holiday, looking nice... We were...uh...  
>Beverly: just talking...and...Uh...well-<br>Rex : Did you know guys can impregnate a girl?  
>Beverly: Yeah and girls can give birth.<p>

Awkward silence fill the Hall...

Holiday: Yes kids, we are aware of the reproduction system of a human being.  
>Caesar : But I heard you mention my name just now. It sounded as if i was doing illicit things with someone.<br>Holiday: and that someone sounds like your sister Beverly. Oh wait! That's me.

Both scientists crossed their arms in the older sibling way and said together...

H&C: Care to explain?

An explanation and a very long lecture by two scientists later, the two teenagers were sent to do chores and extra work to keep them busy and not argue about petty things anymore. (It was a long lecture because according to Rex, one scientist lecturing is like forever...TWO! Is just...just pure torture...)

Holiday: Kids. (Holiday laughs) if anyone heard that imagine the trouble we'll be in.  
>Caesar : (laughs in his dorky way too) I can't imagine what Agent Six would do to me if he heard<br>someone said I was impregnating you. (Laughs some more)

Voice: I can.

Both scientists when stiff. Both slowly turns to find Six and Bobo behind them.

Bobo: I smell a very dead man if no one explain to the green man soon.

Holiday steps in between the two men while Caesar steps back a bit (he's getting ready to run) but that made Agent six tensed. So Holiday quickly explains.

And after a long explanation from two scientist (because Six needs details or someone's gonna die), the agent send the Hispanic man to his lab (which he gladly went to, in quick steps) while he accompanies Holiday back to her lab.

Six adjusted his glasses and said

Six: He's a bigger liability than I imagine him to be.

Which earned a small smile from Holiday (who thought, '_maybe I don't have to wait 5 years before he asked me out on another date_.')

I stayed static till Agent Six was gone. I knew he knew i was there but I think he couldn't be bothered with me. No one usually does. As for why the two teens were arguing who's older siblings were smarter, I guess it was bound to happen anyway. Well, Back to whatever i was doing then.


End file.
